Prince
by djohe13 00
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde que termino la guerra, todo parecia ir en paz en Hogwarts, sin embargo una mujer les traera una noticia que los sorprendera y cambiara la vida de todos para siempre.
1. LA MUJER FRENTE A HOGWARTS

Hola a todos aquí traigo leer esta historia se lee como la esperanza.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de HP pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Bueno y aqui les dejo el primer capitulo:

**Cap 1 : La mujer frente a Hogwarts.**

_Era una noche fría, una mujer caminaba hacia el castillo, estaba asustada y tiritaba, al llegar a la entrada se paralizo, no sabía como continuar._

_Hagrid en ese momento regresaba de realizar unas compras en Hogsmeade, como siempre iba feliz y campante, pero se sorprendió al ver a una mujer en la entrada de Hogwarts._

_-¿Disculpe señorita se le ofrece algo?- pregunto él a la mujer._

_Ella se volteó para quedar frente al semigigante, ahi fue que el pudo observarla bien, estaba palidá, su cabello era castaño, tenía las facciones del rostro marcadas, ojos grandes de color café y sus labios temblaban ligeramente._

_-Yo...-dijo ella y se llevo una mano al vientre, entonces Hagrid lo notó, ella estaba embarazada, su vientre demostraba que tenía uno meses._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto amable Hagrid al ver el estado de la mujer._

_Ella comenzo a llorar y a tambalearse- Ayuda, el bebé...- pero no pudo decir nada más y se desmayo._

_-¡Directora, directora!- entro Hagrid gritando al despacho de la directora McGonagall._

_-¿Pero que sucede Hagrid? ¿Se puede saber por que vienes gritando así?- le respondió ella alarmada._

_-Mujer embarazada... entrada... Poppy...- dijo exaltado el semigigante._

_-Hagrid calmate, no te entiendo explícate bien- dijo la directora haciendo un gesto con las manos para calmarlo._

_-Directora venía hacia aca y en la entrada me encontre a una chica temblando, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, le pregunte que si estaba bien, se puso a llorar y se desmayo, la cargue y la lleve con Poppy- Hagrid explico esto en un santíamen casi sin respirar._

_La directora se quedo un momento reflexionando, ''Caramba que todos los problemas del mundo tienen que venir a este castillo, bien podrían ir al Ministerio de magia, pero no, todos los problemas a Hogwarts, llevemos todo al colegio de Magia, ni siquiera han pasado dos meses desde la derrota de Voltdemor y ya quiero vacaciones''..._

_Minerva pensaba todo eso sin percatarse de que Hagrid seguía ahi igual de nervioso._

_-Cof...Cof- tosio disimuladamente el semigigante- Directora..._

_-¿Ah?- pregunto esta regresando a la realidad._

_-La mujer en la enfermería- contesto Hagrid._

_-Cierto vamos- ordeno ella saliendo de la oficina._

_Ambos entraron a la enfermería y observaron a Poppy atendiendo a la mujer embarazada que se encontaba en una camilla._

_-¿Como esta Poppy?- pregunto la directora._

_-Nada nuevo Minerva aqui y alla, tal vez me de unas vacaciones a la playa o me valla a las Vegas..._

_-Me refiero a la paciente- dijo McGonagall con una venita exaltandose en la frente._

_-¡Ah! Ella- dijo Poppy algo sonrojada- bien solo fue un desmayo, es mas creo que ya esta despertando._

_Efectivamente la mujer comenzó a despertar, Minerva se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano con ternura._

_-Hola querida ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto la directora conmovidad por el estado de la mujer._

_-Umm ... te Supongo contexto ella nerviosa._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?_

_-Casandra.. _

_La directora suspiro antes de continuar._

_Y dice Casandra Qué puede Ayudarte?_

_-Yo...- empezo a hablar la joven temerosa- yo...necesito... necesito hablar con el padre de mi bebe... yo... yo se que trabaja en este colegio._

_\- QUE - Hagrid orden expresa al-cara de sorpresa._

_Casandra lo vio y sonrió._

_-¿Usted me trajo aqui verdad? Gracias._

_-No fue nada- respondió el semigigante rascandose la cabeza con una mano apenado por su indiscreción anterior._

_-Cof... Cof- llamo la atención la directora- espera un momento aqui Casandra tengo algo que hablar con mis colegas._

_Les hizo una señal a Poppy y Hagrid para que la acompañaran fuera de la enfermería._

_Ya fuera la directora hablo:_

_-Esto es muy extraño._

_-Lo se,ella dijo que alguien que trabaja aqui, pero ¿Quien?- dijo Poppy._

_-Haber pensemos en opciones posibles- propuso la directora._

_-No se talvez el profesor de reglas magicas- dijo Hagrid_

_-¿Tenemos profesor de eso?- pregunto Poppy._

_-Yo creo que si, no lo recuerdo- contesto Minerva._

_******* En algun lugar del mundo el profesor de reglas magicas abrazando sus piernas en una esquina:_

_-Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito... ********_

_-Umm, que tal ¿Slughom Horace?_

_-No esta medio mayor para eso- opino Poppy._

_\- ¿Y Flitwick?_

_-Seriamente no lo creo._

_-Y bueno ¿Filch?_

_Tanto Poppy como Hagrid hicieron cara de asco._

_-Tienen razón definitivamente él no._

_-Pero entonces ¿Quien puede ser? - interrogo Poppy._

_-Dejemonos de cosas y mejor le preguntamos de frente- dijo la directora y todos entraron a la enfermería._

_-Disculpe señorita Casandra pero... Minerva comenzó algo nerviosa- ¿Como se llama el padre del bebé?- solto al fin._

_Casandra observo a los tres, suspiro y luego respondio._

_-Severus Snape ..._

_El silencio reino por unos segundos luego la directora volvió a preguntar._

_-Disculpe ¿Quien?_

_-Severus Snape- contesto Casandra algo extrañada por la actitud de la directora._

_-Espere un minuto aqui señorita- dijo Minerva y salió del aula seguida de sus dos colegas._

_Pasaron unos cuantos segundos aproximadamente luego se escucho un grito que rompio los cielos._

_-NOOOOOOOOO ..._

_-Directora calmese por favor- intento calmarla Hagrid que estaba blanco como el papel._

_-No, no, no- negaba la directora- esto es increible... ya lo se, seguro son alusinaciones por esos caramelos de limón caducos de Albus que encontre y me comí._

_-Por favor directora...-trataba de nuevo el semigigante pero ella seguía en shock- Poppy ayudame por favor.._

_Pero esto era imposible ya que Poppy se encontraba en una esquina abrazada a sus rodillas murmurando cosas sobre el fin del mundo._

_5 horas, 10 tazas de café y tres calmantes despues se encontraban de nuevo frente a Casandra._

_-Mira Casandra...- suspiro de nuevo la directora para volver a hablar- no es que seamos chismosos pero ¿Se puede saber por que dices que Snape es el padre del niño que esperas?_

_-Bueno...- Ella comenzó dudosa- hace unos siete meses entre a un lugar llamado Cabeza de Puerco, no se si lo conocen- todos asintieron afirmando- bueno había perdido mi trabajo en la fabrica de zapatos magicos y estaba triste, por lo que decidí beber hasta morir, entonces me acerque a la barra donde estaba un hombre bebiendo algo, se notaba que estaba un poco ebrio porque murmuraba algo de que un viejo loco lo había mandado a una misión suicida, también decía algo sobre unos caramelos de limón y una tal Lily- tomo algo de aire y siguió hablando- le pregunte que como se llamaba me dijo que Severus Snape, comento que si decía alguna tontería no le prestara atención ya que nunca solía tomar tanto, creí que era gracioso y comenze a tomar con él- ella se sonrojó y tosio un poco- una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando despertamos al día siguiente se disculpo por su falta de control y mencionó algo sobre llegar tarde a su trabajo en Hogwarts, no lo volvi a ver, el embarazo se presento y tuve que huir lejos cuando escuche rumores sobre la guerra que se avecinaba, pero mi salud no ha sido muy buena últimamente, por eso necesito encontrar a Severus ¿Donde está?_

_Minerva la observo con lastima, Poppy y Hagrid estaban con los ojos llorosos y un gran nudo en la garganta._

_-Mi niña- hablo la directora casi en un susurro- lamento decirte esto pero el profesor Snape murió en la guerra._

_Casandra solto a llorar mientras temblaba, la directora la abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña perdida, Poppy comenzó a sollozar y Hagrid hace rato había sacado su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas._

_De un momento a otro Casandro gimio y se llevo las manos al vientre._

_-¿Que sucede?- Poppy se repuso y en un brinco llego junto a ella._

_-Ya viene- Casandra habló con dificulta- el bebé ya viene._

_Era medio día, la Orden del Fenix fue convocada a Grimmauld Place 12, entre sus integrantes se encontraban los Weasley, Kingsley, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Hermione y Harry._

_-Veo que hay integrantes nuevos- le comentó Kingsley a Artur Weasley señalando a Luna y Naville._

_-La mayoría de los antiguos miembros se retiró y necesitabamos gente, tranquilo son realmente buenos- contesto él._

_-Saben me encanta esto de reunirnos y todo pero ¿Que hacemos aqui? - se quejo Ron aburrido de esperar._

_Hermione le dio un codazo que hizo que se inclinara un poco._

_-Bueno sabemos que Ron es indiscreto pero tiene razón ¿Alguien sabe para que es está reunión?- dijo Percy mirandolos a todos._

_-No tengo la menor idea McGonagall me pidió que los reuniera a todos de emergencia pero no me dijo por que- contesto el señor Weasley._

_-Es algo curioso... -dijo Harry._

_\- Lo que es curioso - Pregunta Ginny._

_-Bueno es que el único motivo por el que pienso que nos llamarían sería por los mortifagos que aún andan sueltos, pero de eso se están encargando los aurores ¿No es así señor Kingsley?_

_-Efectivamente- respondió él._

_-Entonces- prosiguió Harry- si se reune de nuevo la orden es por que se quiere proteger algo como anteriormente se reunio para mi protección, solo que esta vez ¿Que se tiene que proteger?_

_-Tienes razón es curioso- comentó Hermione- tal vez de nuevo estas en peligro._

_Harry negó con la cabeza y luego continuo hablando._

_-Lo dudo realmente,ya no soy un niño, se defenderme y estoy bajo la protección del ministerio, con eso debería de bastar contra los mortifagos._

_-Ya, ya, no sean impacientes Minerva debe de llegar pronto._

_Y como si Molly Weasley lo hubiera profetizado Minerva apareció en ese momento mediante la red flu por la chimenea._

_-Que bueno que llego directora tal vez nos pueda aclarar el motivó de esta reunión- dijo George sin preambulos._

_Minerva los observo a todos y con algo de tristeza exclamo:_

_-Bueno el motivó de esta reunión ya debe estar llegando _

_En ese preciso momento entro Hagrid a la sala con un bulto en brazos._

_Todos lo miraban con cara interrogante, Minerva sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo aparecer una cuna sobre la mesa en la que todos alrededor estaban reunidos._

_Hagrid deposito el bultito sobre la cuna y todos se acercaron curiosos a verle._

_El bultito se removio un poco y se pudo observar a un bebe de tez palida y cabello negro dormir profundamente. Todos estaban embelazados y extrañados._

_-Esto... directora... disculpe... ¿El bebé de quién es?- pregunto Harry al fin._

_La directora respiró y lo dijo de forma clara._

_-Es Hijo de Severus Snape._

_Despues de unos segundos de silencio comenzaron los gritos, los desmayos y alguna que otra posición de trauma._


	2. EL NOMBRE

Aqui el cap 2 con gusto...

**Jefe 2: El Número.**

_En medio del jaleo que armaron despertaron al bebe que comenzo a llorar y revolverse en su cuna._

_-Directora ¿Está segura de que es hijo del profersor Snape?- pregunto Harry mientras el bebe era mecido para que dejara de llorar._

_\- Si realize la pruba para comprobarlo con magia y dio positivo - Dijo Minerva con resignación._

_El bebe que ya se encontraba calmado en su cunita lo observaba todo con extremo interés, mientras que a él también lo observaban los miembros de la orden con gran curiosidad._

_-Al menos no heredó su nariz- dijo Ron despues de un tiempo, lo cual lo hizo merecedor de un buen golpe en el hombro por parte de su novia._

_\- Ron no seas grosero._

_\- Pero es enserio Mione, el niño aún tiene esperanzas, hasta es tierno y todo._

_\- Bueno a todo esto Directora ¿Dónde está la madre del bebe? Me gustaría ver a la valiente que se metió con el profe Snape. - pregunto George haciendole una cara graciosa al bebe para que riera._

_\- Murió - el silencio reino de nuevo en el lugar- estaba débil y no resistió la llegada del niño._

_\- Pobre criaturita - dijo Ginny acariciando la pequeña manita del bebe, el cual se río ante el gesto lo que conmovió a todos._

_\- ¿Y va usted a ir con él? - Pida a Percy._

_\- Ese es el problema -respondió la directora- podría dejarlo en un orfanato, - los presentes pusieron cara de angustia ante esta palabras- pero sin embargo, - prosiguió la mujer- eso es imposible debido al pasado de su padre._

_\- ¿El pasado del profesor Snape?_

_\- Bueno ya sabes los mortifagos..._

_\- Pero ya se aclaró que el no era uno de los seguidores de Tom, el era un espía. - argumentó Harry._

_\- Por eso mismo señor Potter - la directora suspiro y siguió hablando - si los mortifagos que quedan en libertad se dan cuenta de la existencia de un hijo de aquel que fue uno de los principales en contribuir a la caída de su lord ¿Cómo creen que lo tomarán?_

_\- Comprendo pero entonces ¿Quien se hará cargo del bebe?_

_Entonces en ese instante todos se hicieron los desentendidos y volvieron a ver el techo, el piso, las escaleras, en fin cualquier lugar menos a la directora o al bebe._

_El pequeño que no era nada tonto sintió el aura de desprecio y comenzo a llorar de nuevo, lo que les hizo tener una espinita de culpa a todos._

_\- No podemos hacernos los desentendidos en el asunto, el profesor dio su vida con tal de derrocar a Voltdemor, la mínima forma de pagarle es cuidando a su hijo - dijo al final Mione._

_\- Esto... yo tengo una duda..._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Neville? - le pregunto Ron._

_\- ¿Como se llama el bebe?_

_Uno, dos y tres segundos despues..._

_\- Margarito - propusó George._

_\- Teoniso - propusó Percy._

_\- Colacuerno rojo - si esa fue luna._

_-Noberto - no hace falta decir quien fue._

_\- Pancho - propuso Ron._

_\- Hatwo - propuso Harry._

_\- Prince - al final dijo Hermione y todos la volvieron a ver._

_\- ¿Prince? - Le consulto Minerva._

_\- Si bueno ya saben por lo de su madre y el apodo de príncipe mestizo y eso... - explicó la chica sonrojada._

_\- Esa idea es genial Mione - Harry dijo mientras tomaba al niño entre sus brazos- entonces será un placer cuidar de ti Prince Snape - y ahí fue donde sus ojos se conectaron con los de bebe y sonrió._


	3. PALABRAS QUE NO SE DEBEN DECIR

Los primeros meses de vida de Prince fueron sumamente tranquilos, ya que el era un bebe muy pacifico, no lloraba más que para que lo alimentaran o cambiaran, pero hecha la labor se quedaba calladito como tumba, casi no lloraba de noche solía dejar dormir a todos en la casa Weasley.

¿Por que en la casa Weasley?

Se preguntaran, pues la respuesta es facil, ahí se decidió que estaría el bebe.

¿Que si la señora Weasly lo cuidaba bien?

Pues no sabría decirles porque a ella no le encomendaron la tarea, sino que esta quedo a manos de el trío dorado.

Y así fue, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encargaban del bebe con algo de ayuda de Ginny, aunque esta solo les podía ayudar cuando estaba de vacaciones, ya que todavía le quedaba cursar un año de Hogwart.

¿Que por que nuestro querido trío dorado no iba también a reponer su curso?

Facil hicieron exámenes de reposición express y demostraron tener el conocimiento necesario para recibir de una vez su título (claro Ron con mucha ayuda de su novia).

Asi que el trío se tenía que dividir entre su entrenamiento para ser aurores y cuidar a Prince.

Y asi en medio de tanto jaleo y padres que se fugaron de vacaciones (los de Mione se fueron a Jamaica por eso se quedo a vivir con los Weasly y Harry) pasaron 7 meses.

Harry estaba dandole una papilla a Prince, que se encontraba feliz en su sillita de bebe, Ron estaba junto a ellos.

\- ¿Sabes Ron? Jamas pense que el entrenamiento fuera tan difícil.

\- Te comprendo hermano aunque lo más difícil es la parte teórica.

-Api- balbuceó en ese momento Prince que se moría por participar en la conversación.

\- Si, si Prince tienes razón- le respondió Harry con dulzura para que se sintiera incluido- yo la verdad no entiendo como hace Mione para ir tan bien.

\- Eso es facil Harry, ya sabes amo a Mione y todo, pero seamos honestos ella es una... - hizo un gesto con su mano como explicandolo.

\- ¿Una que?

\- Ya sabes...

\- ¿Siiiii?

\- Hay - Ron suspiro derrotado y lo dijo al fin- una cerebrito como libros sabelotodo.

\- Sabelotodo- en ese instante los dos chicos voltearon a ver al bebe alarmados.

\- ¿Que dijiste Prince?- preguntó Harry con miedo.

\- Sabelotodo- contesto tranquilamente el bebe con un brillo malicioso es sus ojos negros.

Harry y Ron pusieron cara de pánico y se desesperaron.

\- No Prince... no digas eso que Mione nos mata si te escucha decirlo- rogó el pelirrojo.

\- Si no lo digas bebito, es por nuestra salud física- también rogó Harry.

El bebe los vio y se rió.

\- Api- dijo al final.

Los dos jóvenes suspiraron con tranquilidad, el inocente bebe no los delataría, así que tranquilos siguieron en lo suyo.

Más tarde llego Mione con unas bolsas de compras para el bebe.

\- Hola chicos- saludo al bebe y a los muchachos en la sala.

\- Hola Mione- saludaron en conjunto Harry y Ron.

\- ¿Como está la cosita? - le preguntó ella al bebe que estaba feliz en el cochecito.

\- Ami mine- balbuceo él en respuesta.

\- Ya veo- le digo Mione sonriendo- a mira Prince te traje algo.

Comenzo a buscar algo entre las bolsas y sacó un peluchito de un gatito negro.

\- Ten para ti- le dijo dándole el peluche.

\- Mione deja de hablarle con tanta seriedad que el no entiende- la pico Ron.

\- El si entiende Ron- le dijo ella algo molesta- es muy inteligente.

\- Asias- Prince le hablo a Mione.

\- ¿Gracias que Prince?- lo motivo ella.

\- Ya Mione es un bebe, no lo presiones que no entiende nada- comento Harry.

\- Dejame Harry- Mione le contesto para hablarle de nuevo al bebe- A ver bebe tu puedes diló.

Entonces el brillo malicioso regreso a los negros ojos de Prince.

\- Asias SABELOTODO- dijo él riendo.

"Como diantres no puede ni decir gracias y esa palabra la aprendió a la perfección" - pensó Ron.

"Estamos fritos"- fue lo único que pudo pensar Harry.

\- ¿Quién te enseño esa palabra Prince?- preguntó Mione con un aura oscura rodeandola.

\- Pa don y api Ari - contesto el bebe con "inocencia".

\- Asi que Ron y Harry ¿Eh?- observo a estos con una mirada que predecia muerte- ustedes ya hablaremos más tarde.

Y esa tarde cuando Prince se durmio el salvador del mundo mágico y el menor de los chicos Weasly, recibierón la reprimenda de sus vidas que incluyó un bien merecido cosco a cada uno.


	4. CUIDANDO A ADDY

Prince ya intentaba dar sus primeros pasos, pero aun seguía sin conseguirlo, lo que lo ponía de mal humor porque el ya quería caminar como un niño grande.

En ese instante se encontraba de pie apoyado en el sillón, el estaba apunto de soltarse y caminar, mientras era observado por el trío dorado.

Y paso lo que tenía que pasar, soltó su agarre del sillón, pero no logro ni dar un paso cuando cayo de lleno al piso.

\- Snif, snif- sollozaba Prince en el piso.

\- Tranquilo nene eso no es nada- le dijo Mione levantándolo del piso para tomarlo entre su brazos.

\- Mami Mine duele- explicaba Prince con ojitos llorosos.

\- Vamos Prince eres un niño grande no llores por eso- le dijo Ron.

\- Pa Don malo- dijo el bebe resentido.

\- Ya, ya estoy seguro que pronto lo lograras no te desanimes- le hablo Harry con ternura.

El bebe solo asintió en señal de comprensión.

\- Y dime ¿Quieres que te de algo de comer?- le preguntó Harry para hacerlo olvidarse del asunto de la caída.

\- Si papi Ady- contesto el bebe feliz.

Harry lo tomo de los brazos de Mione para llevarlo a comer algo a la cocina.

\- ¿Estás segura de que esta bien que nos llame de esa manera?- preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando ya no estaban a la vista.

\- Bueno Ron somos lo único que tiene, deja que nos diga como quiera- respondió ella.

\- Si tu lo dices.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Harry lidiaba entre preparar el colado y tratar de controlar a Prince.

\- Baja- ordenaba el bebe agitando los brazos y las piernas.

\- Esta bien ya voy- dijo Harry para luego dejarlo en el suelo y seguir preparando el colado.

Pero en eso el timbre de la puerta de la cocina sonó (la puerta trasera), Harry dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atender la puerta, tras ella se encontraba Cisny la vecina que se había mudado hace tres meses al lado de la propiedad de los Weasly.

\- Hola Harry- dijo ella de manera seductora jugando con uno de sus rubios rizos.

\- Hola Cisny- contesto él amable como siempre.

Y se enfrascaron en una conversación sin percatarse que alguien los observaba.

A Prince esa vecina no le caía bien el sabía que ella no tenía buenas intenciones con su papi Harry, la verdad sospechaba que se lo quería comer, por que la unica vez qu el había visto esa mirada fue el día en que la abuela Moly le sirvió sus panecillos favoritos a pa Ron, y el despues de verlos con esa mirada hambrienta los devoro.

Pero Prince no lo iba a permitir, el iba a proteger a su papi Harry a toda costa. Se levanto tembloroso pero lo logro y luego con toda la voluntad del mundo camino (o mejor dicho se tambaleo) hasta abrazarse a una de las piernas de Harry.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío Prince caminaste!- dijo este alegre y lo levanto entre sus brazos- eso es genial.

Prince dio una mirada fulminante a Cisny al estilo Severus Snape, en otras palabras de esas que te dejan paralizado.

\- Papi Ady mio, lago- le dijo en mal modo.

La chica vio algo peligroso en esos ojitos negros y sin ningún pero, salio huyendo de alli.

\- Prince no seas grosero con las personas- lo riño Harry- aunque gracias ella es medio irritante- le dijo al final para regalarle una sonrisa.

El bebe también sonrió cómplice.

\- Bueno vamos a darle la gran noticia de tu caminata a Ron y Mione.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala en donde encontraron una escena peculiar, en el piso se encontraba Ron quejándose y una Mione agachada a su lado revisándolo con su varita.

\- Hay Mione y Ron duele- chillo.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?- preguntó Harry sorprendido acercándose a sus amigos.

\- Nada Ron resbalo con unos de los juguetes de Prince por ir pensando en quién sabe que cosas y se cayo de espalda.

\- Hay Mione me espalda- se volvió a quejar Ron.

\- Amos pa don no llores po eso edres un niño gande- le riño Prince vengativo, a lo cual Hermione y Harry se soltaron en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.


	5. TRES REGALOS

Prince observaba las vitrinas del callejón diagonal con mucha curiosidad, el trió dorado lo había llevado para celebrar su cumpleaños numero tres y luego de comer helado ahora le iban a comprar un regalo.

\- Bueno Prince ¿Qué quieres de regalo?- le pregunto Harry poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

\- Tal vez un libro- sugirió Hermione imaginándose a Prince leyendo un enorme libro de magia.

\- O una escoba nueva- ese fue Ron que se imaginaba al pequeño ojinegro volando por los cielos.

\- O una hermosa lechuza blanca- agrego Harry.

\- Harry que tú quieras una no indica que Prince también la quiera- le riño la castaña.

\- Si amigo Mione tiene razón- apoyo Ron.

\- Y según ustedes si quiere un enorme libro y una escoba- se defendió en ojiverde.

\- Caldero- dijo el niño interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Perdona Prince ¿Qué dijiste?- indago nervioso Harry.

\- Caldero- repitió feliz el pequeño ojinegro.

Los tres adultos tuvieron una imagen mental de un Prince adulto dando pociones y aterrorizando alumnos.

\- No es mejor un libro.

\- O una escoba.

\- O aunque sea una serpiente- dijo como último recurso Harry

Prince pareció pensarlo pero al final con una sonrisa inocente respondió.

\- Caldero.

Al final llegaron a la Madriguera muy tarde.

\- Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Molly sonriendo.

Prince tenía entre sus manos un caldero casi más grande que él y a su lado se veía al trío dorado con un aura de derrota.

\- El profesor debe estar bailando de alegría donde quiera que este- comento Hermione.

\- Yo ya lo veía en las grandes ligas- lloriqueo Ron.

\- Es una larga historia Molly- respondió Harry a la señora Weasley al final.

Prince por su parte metía dentro de su caldero nuevo todo lo que encontrara.

**Lamento tardar tanto para actualizar pero por problemas de salud y una mini explosión en la computadora hasta ahora puedo hacerlo.**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas. **


	6. PROBLEMAS DE CALDEROS

Prince para admiración (y un poco de decepción) del trió dorado había comenzado a desarrollar una gran habilidad para la fabricación de posiones, dedicaba horas enteras a mezclar los ingredientes que traía su paquete infantil y obligaba a quien encontrará a probarlas. Todo iba bien hasta que intentando fabricar una posión más avanzada esta le explotó en la cara y por consecuencia lo hizo llorar.

\- Ya, ya, solo fue un accidente no paso nada- le intentaba calmar Hermione mientras lo mecía en brazos.

\- Amy, caldero ploto, miedo- sollozo el niño asustado.

\- Esto se esta volviendo peligroso, si no se le enseña correctamente puede explotar la casa- advirtió Ron.

\- ¿Pero quien le enseñara? Nosotros tenemos la misma habilidad en posiones que tiene un troll en el ballet- respondió Harry preocupado.

\- Tengo una idea- contesto la chica que aun cargaba al pequeño ya dormido entre sus manos- miren esto- les dijo pasandole el periódico "El quisquilloso".

\- "Linea para magos traviesos, sabemos como complacer a su varita"- leyo Ron sugestivo- bueno esta interesante pero ¿Esto en que nos ayuda con nuestro problemas?

La chica se sonrojo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Lee el anuncio de la par- le ordeno enojada.

\- "Tutor privado para lecciones de posiones infantiles"- leyó esta vez Harry un pequeño anunció que casi no se distinguía en la esquina del periódico.

\- ¿Mione no crees que es sospechoso ese anunció tan oculto en el periódico?- Comento el pelirrojo preocupado.

\- No Ronald es perfecto, se nota que es alguna persona discreta, justo lo que necesitamos- explico la castaña.

Harry suspiro y miro de nuevo el anuncio.

\- Bueno es esto o morir explotados- acepto resignado al final.


End file.
